Ginger Hirano
Michaela Zee Ming-Na Wen |hình ảnh 2 = Ginger_thiếu_niên.png |chú thích 2 = Ginger thiếu niên. }} 'Ginger Hirano '''là một trong những Cô gái bên Lò sưởi 46231 ở Danville. Cô là em gái của Stacy Hirano. Tiểu sử Cuộc sống trước đó của cô thường không được nhắc đến nhiều vì cô không phải là một chủ đề trọng tâm. Đầu tiên cô giúp Phineas và Ferb quay phim The Curse of the Princess Monster, diễn viên là Candace. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") Với Holly, Milly và Katie, sau đó cô đã giúp Phineas và Ferb tạo ra một mùa đông nhân tạo ở sân sau của họ. ("S'Winter") Cô cũng đã giúp dịch tiếng động vật với máy của Phineas và Ferb. ("Interview With a Platypus") Ginger đã cố gắng đóng góp để gây quỹ dành cho việc cứu lấy chuột mũi sao bằng cách trông thú cưng, nhưng bị một con mèo cào tơi tả. ("At the Car Wash") Cùng với Isabella và Holly, cô đã làm việc tại spa ở sân sau nhà Phineas và Ferb, cô đi bộ trên lưng như một hình thức để xoa bóp và làm muối tẩy tế bào chết. ("Spa Day") Ginger đã cố gắng sử dụng máy tính dưới sự đồng ý của mẹ cô nhưng rõ ràng là không được vì Stacy đã dùng nó để giúp Candace gây ấn tượng với Jeremy. ("For Your Ice Only") Cô giành được rất nhiều cúp, còn Stacy thì không, nhưng cô tiết lộ rằng cô làm như vậy để Stacy tự hào. ("One Good Turn") Ngoại hình Ginger có làn da nâu với tóc dài có mái, mắt nâu. Đồng phục của cô có cổ cao với đôi giày màu đỏ và một dải phù hiệu bắt chéo. Khi là một thiếu niên, Ginger cài băng đô màu tím và mặc một bộ váy cùng màu. Cô cũng đeo đôi hoa tai nhỏ, tròn, màu xanh nhạt. Các mối quan hệ Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella là đội trưởng của Ginger và là người bạn tốt. Giống như những thành viên còn lại của Cô gái bên Lò sưởi (và một vài nhân vật khác), cô biết rất rõ việc Isabella thích Phineas và hay trêu chọc Isabella về điều đó, khiến Isabella phải nhắc nhở cô ("It's No Picnic", "Bee Day"). Tuy vậy, Ginger sẵn sàng giúp đỡ Isabella và đưa ra những lời khuyên có ích khi Isabella cố gắng kiếm được một phù hiệu khó và tham gia vào một nỗ lực của những người bạn để giúp Phineas và Isabella với nhau trước khi vào Đại học sau đó ("Night of the Living Pharmacists", "Act Your Age"). Baljeet Tjinder thumb|right|215px|Ginger và Baljeet nhảy cùng nhau. Ginger thích Baljeet, tương tự như Isabella thích Phineas. Cô ấy biểu hiện điều đó vài lần khi Những Cô gái bên Lò sưởi tìm nhựa cây maraca, tuy nhiên dường như không ai hiểu được điều đó, không giống với Isabella. Trong thực tế, những cô gái khác đã lấy lại phù hiệu "Tôi vừa thấy một cậu bé dễ thương" của cô hai lần vì muốn nói rằng Baljeet dễ thương. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Trong suốt bài hát "It's A New Year", dường như họ đang nhảy cùng với nhau. ("Happy New Year!") Sau đó, khi Baljeet đang nói với Ginger về "Điệu nhảy Waggle" của những chú ong, cậu cho thấy rằng có thể cậu cũng thích cô ấy vì khi Phineas nhờ cậu giúp, cậu nói "Đợi một phút nữa!". Tuy nhiên, Ginger bị biến thành con ong và Baljeet bị bỏ lại một lần nữa. ("Bee Day") Ginger sử dụng thông tin Baljeet cho cô và giúp những cô gái khác nhận được Phù hiệu Nuôi Ong bằng cách giải thích làm thế nào để giao tiếp với những con ong thông qua bài hát Waggle Dance. ("Bee Story") Cô ấy được xem là đang nhảy với Baljeet. ("Druselsteinoween") thumb Trong "Act Your Age", nó cho biết rằng Ginger và Baljeet trở thành một cặp. Họ trở thành một cặp khi nào hoặc như thế nào thì không biết được vì tập phim bắt đầu với chuyện họ là một cặp. Stacy Hirano thumb|Ginger và người chị Stacy. Stacy là chị gái của Ginger. Những gì họ nghĩ về nhau cũng như những gì họ giao tiếp có thể nhìn thấy khi Phineas và Ferb đang thực hiện một trong những Ý tưởng tuyệt vời thì không được rõ lắm. Lần đầu tiên họ giao tiếp với nhau như những người chị em là trong tập "For Your Ice Only", Ginger đã sốt ruột chờ đợi chị gái mình rời khỏi máy tính. Dường như có một chút cạnh tranh diễn ra khi Ginger có nhiều không gian để giải thưởng hơn Stacy. Tuy nhiên, trong tập "One Good Turn", nó tiết lộ rằng Ginger giành được nhiều giải thưởng như vậy vì Ginger tôn trọng Stacy và muốn làm Stacy tự hào. Bác sĩ Hirano Bác sĩ Hirano là mẹ của Ginger. Cô dường như có ấn tượng với Ginger nhiều hơn là với người con gái lớn, Stacy, kể từ khi tất cả kệ đựng giải thưởng của nhà Hirano đều là giải thưởng của Ginger. ("One Good Turn") Mishti Patel Mishti là người bạn cũ của Baljeet kể từ khi cậu còn nhỏ hơn ở Ấn Độ. Hai cô gái không bao giờ giao tiếp với nhau trong suốt thời gian khi Mishti đến thăm Danville, nó tiết lộ rằng trong tập "Act Your Age" Ginger ghen tị với Mishti thông qua Baljeet. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *thumb Vai nói đầu tiên của cô ấy là khi cô nhận xét thay cho "chú chuột của nhà Jones" trong "Interview With a Platypus". *Cô ấy và Katie đã xuất hiện trong tập "Rollercoaster" trong khi đang ra mắt tàu lượn siêu tốc của Phineas và Ferb, mặc dù họ không mặc đồng phục Cô gái bên lò sưởi của họ. Ginger, tuy vậy, mặc một chiếc áo cao cổ màu đỏ, cảm và một cái váy nâu rất giống nhau. *Mặc dù thích Baljeet, Ginger không biểu lộ sự ghen tị với Mishti trong "That Sinking Feeling". Một lí do có thể là vì cô ấy không thích Baljeet vào thời điểm này. Một lí do có khả năng hơn là Ginger không được thấy ở gần Baljeet và Mishti trong suốt tập phim. **Theo như tập "Act Your Age", cô ấy và Baljeet đang hẹn hò và nó tiết lộ rằng cô ấy thật sự rất ghen tị. *Cô ấy và Milly là Những Cô gái bên Lò Sưởi duy nhất xuất hiện trong Transport-inators of Doooom!. *Tên cô ấy được hiển thị lần đầu tiên (cùng với tên của Những Cô gái bên Lò Sưởi khác) bởi siêu máy tính mà Phineas và Ferb tạo ra trong "Ask a Foolish Question". *Theo như Summer Vacation Summerizer, cô ấy thuận tay trái và có thể chơi guitar giống như chị gái của cô ấy, Stacy. *Swampy xác nhận rằng Stacy là chị gái của cô ấy. Điều này được chứng minh trong tập "For Your Ice Only". *Cô là Cô gái bên Lò Sưởi thứ tư có họ và tên được tiết lộ, theo sau Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Candace Flynn, và Adyson Sweetwater. *Cô là Cô gái bên Lò Sưởi quân hiệu 46321 cao nhất, ngoài Candace. *Waggle Dance'' là bài hát đầu tiên mà cô ấy là người hát chính. *Ginger ban đầu được lồng tiếng bởi Tiffany Espensen, nhưng trong Mùa 3 cô được lồng tiếng bởi Michaela Zee. Khi cô ấy xuất hiện như là một thiếu niên, điều thú vị là cô ấy được lồng tiếng bởi Ming-Na, nữ diễn viên lồng tiếng cho Bác sĩ Hirano. *Cô đã đạt được nhiều cúp và những giải thưởng khác. ("One Good Turn") *Bộ váy cô mặc khi trở thanh thiếu niên có màu hơi đậm hơn so với màu sắc của chiếc váy mà chị cô mặc. *Ngoài Isabella, cô là Cô gái bên Lò Sưởi thứ nhất xuất hiện mà không có bất kỳ thành viên nhóm mình. ("For Your Ice Only", "One Good Turn", "Druselsteinoween") Xuất hiện *"Rollercoaster" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"S'Winter" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"Put That Putter Away" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Run Away Runway" *"Greece Lightning" *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Out of Toon" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Out to Launch" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Spa Day" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"Monster from the Id" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Agent Doof" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly On the Wall" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Just Desserts" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"One Good Turn" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" *"Druselsteinoween" *"Steampunx" *"Return Policy" *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" *"It's No Picnic" *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Act Your Age" *"Last Day of Summer" }} Chỉ nhắc đến *"Ask a Foolish Question" Thể loại:A đến Z en:Ginger Hirano Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nữ Thể_loại:Gia đình Hirano Thể_loại:Fireside Girls Thể_loại:Công dân Danville Thể_loại:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Thể_loại:Baljeet Tjinder Thể_loại:Stacy Hirano Thể_loại:G Thể_loại:Nhân vật châu Á